


Не сегодня

by Leshaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Что такое десять минут для Камня времени? Сущий пустяк, песчинка в бездонной клепсидре. Что такое десять минут для Стива Роджерса? Вся его жизнь.





	Не сегодня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597457) by [Menatiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera). 



> Переведено для Stony Bingo на задание "Время".  
> Бета - [AppleOfYourEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleOfYourEye/profile)

Когда он поднял молот, у него не было времени ни о чём задуматься: следовало остановить Таноса. И позже он тоже не задумывался: он медленно поднимался на ноги, чтобы — похоже, в одиночку — встать против Таноса и его армии. В душе мешались упрямство и отчаяние, и на язык просилось не раз повторённое «Я могу так весь день» — но это превратилось бы в пустые бесполезные звуки, потому что сейчас он был бессилен. Один в поле…

Нет, не один. Благодаря Мстителям он не был один в своей жизни в будущем — и теперь один не остался.

И во время битвы он тоже не думал, как сумел поднять Мьёльнир, как оказался достоин божественной мощи и как прошёл то испытание, которое вроде бы невозможно было пройти. Не думал. Бой не давал отвлечься.

И чего это в итоге стоило? Ничего.

Он смотрел, как медленно опускалась рука Тони, смотрел, как сгибалась Пеппер под тяжестью обрушившегося горя, смотрел, как молча плакал Роуди, прижимая к груди Паучка, который сперва безрассудно рвался к телу, а потом безвольно обвис в металлических руках.

Бездушное одобрение молота не стоило ни черта, потому что Стив не смог спасти Тони, потому что у Стива никогда не получалось спасти самых дорогих людей, и, боже, как же от этого было больно…

Больно в груди, больно в голове, больно везде, разве что не физически.

Стив, как во сне, подошёл ближе.

Камни лежали там же, куда упали, когда воля Тони перестала удерживать их на броне. Обе перчатки уничтожены, и ничего не поделать, и ничего не отменить, а даже если и отменить — какой ценой? Запустить бесконечный цикл, возвращая к жизни последнего отважившегося, пока кто-нибудь не совершит фатальную ошибку и не погрузит мир в хаос? Тони бы этого не хотел, и…

Стив опустился на колени.

Тони не мог умереть. Это просто… невозможно.

Стиву не нужен был мир без Тони — без выдающегося человека, без гения, без настоящего героя, без самоотверженного спасителя, без феникса, который всегда восставал из пепла.

Он сглотнул комок в горле, упорно не поддаваясь стоявшим в глазах слезам.

Как бы не так. Должен быть способ.

Должен быть способ перерезать проволоку.

Стив отпустил Мьёльнир — по рассказам Тора, молот выковали в центре звезды, хотя ни одна звезда не сравнилась бы с сиянием реактора в центре груди — и сгрёб землю в горсть. У него не было перчатки, а если бы и была, он бы не сумел ей толком воспользоваться.

— Если будет нужно, я могу так весь день, — прошептал он. Сейчас это звучало не как пустое заявление, а как клятва и угроза одновременно.

У него не было перчатки, а значит, у него не получится управлять всеми Камнями разом. Он ведь не Тони Старк, чтобы словно играючи делать невозможное возможным. Но если вдруг попробовать… не замахиваться на невозможное, а сделать то, что у Стива получалось лучше всего. Изменить расклад. Переиграть партию. Упереться так, чтобы у Вселенной не осталось другого выбора, кроме как подчиниться.

Один-то Камень он взять мог.

Сглотнув сухим горлом, Стив просеял землю сквозь пальцы и подобрал зелёную искру.

— Верни его, — потребовал Стив, сжав потеплевший Камень времени.

Его встретило стойкое сопротивление.

«Жертв уже не вернуть, — зашелестели вдруг в мыслях все Камни, как один. — За нашу мощь платят раз и навсегда».

Почему-то громче всех раздавался голос оранжевого. Сжав зубы, Стив поднял и его. На правой руке неудобно повис разбитый щит, мешавший при каждом движении.

— Верните Железного Человека, — повторил Стив, не заботясь о том, что спорит с какими-то булыжниками. — Одну душу ты уже забрал, вторая тебе не нужна. А ты… всего десять минут. Отмотай его время всего на десять минут назад.

Камни, засияв, раскалились и потяжелели, ноздри наполнил запах жжёной плоти; Стиву пришлось впиться зубами в губу, чтобы не заорать от боли — но то была физическая боль, с которой они всю жизнь шли рука об руку. Сколько он себя помнил, она сопровождала его, и Камни не могли ничем его поразить, даже если бы прожгли ладони насквозь.

Ведь даже это было бы лучше пустоты. Даже это было бы лучше, чем жить там, где у Земли нет её лучшего защитника, где у команды Мстителей нет её сердца, где у Стива нет его друга. Где нет Тони. 

— Верните. Его, — прохрипел он. Голова раскалывалась на части, перед глазами всё мутнело — или это Камни так рассиялись? — и…

На плечо легла рука.

— Верните его, — громко и отчетливо произнёс Баки. Стив не заметил, откуда и когда он тут взялся, да это было и не важно. Рука на плече на миг уменьшила жар — однако почти сразу тот снова разгорелся вовсю. Ладони свело, но Стив их не разжал.

Другого плеча тоже коснулись.

— Верните его, — этот механический голос мог принадлежать только Небуле.

Следующее прикосновение пришлось на спину.

— Верните его. — Роуди.

И ещё кто-то.

— Пожалуйста, — почти неразборчиво пробормотал Паучок.

Стив уже ничего перед собой не видел. Два Камня рвались на волю, плавя мышцы и кости своей огненной мощью, и продолжали сопротивляться. Но чем дальше, тем легче становилось: с каждым новым голосом, вливавшимся в общий хор, боль растекалась по цепочке, мало-помалу передавалась каждому — и наконец стала почти терпимой. Только вот Камни не уступали.

Кто-то обхватил правый кулак… Пеппер. 

— Дважды просить не буду, — она говорила сквозь всхлипы, но в её тоне слышались всегда присущие ей решимость и непоколебимая уверенность. — Верните моего мужа.

Правую руку дёрнуло так, что Стив чуть не повалился лицом вперёд. Кто-то удержал его за левый кулак.

— Я повелевал одним из вас. — Стивен Стрэндж, как всегда, был невозмутим. — Верните его.

Всё оборвалось разом, как на скрипке рвётся струна: раздался жуткий оглушительный стон, и сквозь всех покатилась неудержимая, невыносимая, неодолимая волна высотой с цунами. Звук отдавался в венах, в мышцах, в костях, каким-то образом проникая даже в сознание, заставляя звенеть самую душу.

«Да будет по желанию сердца», — прошелестели Камни.

Стив чувствовал всех, кто находился рядом, — не только тех, кто касался его, но и тех, кто стоял за ними. Всех Мстителей.

Все они так истово, так искренне хотели возвращения Тони, что Вселенной, столкнувшейся с их любовью, заботой, состраданием, пришлось склониться и исполнить их волю.

Тони резко вдохнул, вздрогнул и открыл глаза.

Ожоги на лице, на шее, на руке пропали без следа. Ужасных шрамов как не бывало — потому что их и не бывало, они принадлежали телу на десять минут старше этого.

Тони поднял взгляд.

— Что… как?.. — выдавил он и тут же умолк: Пеппер чуть ли не рухнула на него.

Зелёный и оранжевый Камни упали обратно на землю. Опустив голову, Стив еле-еле проговорил какие-то слова благодарности — и упал бы следом, но его снова крепко обхватили с двух сторон. И обе пары рук были ему знакомы.

Бессчётное количество раз Баки точно так же держал его в детстве — а объятия Наташи утешали в том будущем, где Стив оказался потерянным и одиноким Капитаном Америкой.

— Сюрприз, Стив, — она засмеялась. — Камень души назвал тебя тем ещё счастливчиком: купил одного, получи вторую в подарок.

Стив и рад был бы разделить её веселье, но только издал нервный смешок — и с облегчением отключился.


End file.
